stress relief
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: Ruby helps out her girlfriend, Weiss, with the stress of going home on the Argus Limited. NSFW/18 /Lemon version of "You're IT!". Originally published on ao3 in march. First attempt at writing a lemon.


**A/N: So when writing out the SFW and original plot for this at 2am months ago, words just kinda happened. I split the first draft into two separate files and made two separate versions because why not? I've bolded the first word where the differences start for easy skipping. Or ctrl+F for ""Sneak attack". I also wasn't sure how to post this without copying over the whole beginning sequence, which is why it's included.**

**As the summary says this is my first attempt at writing a lemon. Please go easy on me. orz**

* * *

From the second Weiss took her first step into the train station, she wanted to leave. With every passing moment, she felt a tug behind her heart. As if her very soul was trying to pull her back to Mistral. To keep her here on Anima. She barely registered the other passengers, the long line at the ticket counter, and quickly shoved the ticket Qrow handed her into her pocket. All they had to do now was wait.

Finding the first bench closest to their terminal, Weiss sat at the edge, boxing herself off with her luggage. She sighed and fiddled with the suitcase on her lap. Sitting still was proving to be a bit of a challenge. She kept changing her focus from her belongings, to the various passersby, to the screens with departure times overhead. At the moment, she was alone. Bringing attention to this fact only made her fidgeting worse. Blake had left with Ilia and Sun, the remains of Team JNPR and Oscar were still in line for their tickets, and Yang had gone to secure her bike on the train. In her restlessness, Weiss had begun looking for signs of Ruby.

Her energetic leader had said something about where she was going to her before flying through the terminal in a burst of rose petals—effectively startling some bystanders in the process—but it was too fast for Weiss to completely catch what she was saying. Ruby had been gone for a few minutes now. A few long, slow, _agonizing_ minutes. Weiss let out a small sigh and fidgeted with her suitcase fastenings.

Atlas. Of course it had to be Atlas. Around her team, Weiss had put on a brave face and took all the information Ozpin had given them in stride. But no one said she had to like it. She wrinkled her brow and made a small noise as she stared down her hands on her luggage. Would her father be looking for her? Could Winter help her? Was Klein okay? With each new thought, she felt her stomach start to twist and turn. Her bold escape, all in vain. And after she had gone through so much trouble to leave…

A small gust of wind had her look up just in time to see Ruby slide to a halt in front of her. A few rose petals delicately floated around them before settling around the two girls feet.

"I'm back!" Ruby announced with the big sweet smile Weiss loved so much.

Lightly brushing a couple stray petals off her arm, Weiss returned the smile. "Where did you take off to, Ruby?"

"Uhh, to get something? I said I was gonna be right back."

"Oh, that's what you said? You were so excited, it sounded like gibberish."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," She stuck her tongue out at Weiss before brandishing a thin box she had been holding behind her back. "I was just being the best leader, partner, aaaaand girlfriend ever, and got you something!"

Weiss looked between the box that clearly came from some gift shop the station had and Ruby, a light blush forming across her cheeks. Ruby lightly shook the gift and held it closer to Weiss, who accepted it gently. With the gift successfully delivered, Ruby began bouncing in place.

"Open it, open it!"

Weiss carefully undid the baby blue ribbon that held the box together and opened it slowly. She let out a small "Oh!" of surprise before lifting the contents out. A brilliant red scarf unfolded itself in her hands, one end of it almost hitting the carpeted floor. A white snowflake similar to her family crest was embroidered on the other end in her hands. Weiss turned it over to examine it before looking back up at Ruby. The younger girl was grinning ear to ear now, still bouncing in place.

"Do you like it?" she asked, trying to still herself. And failing. It was a sight to make Weiss' heart melt.

"Of course. This was very sweet of you," Weiss answered, looking back down at her new scarf, "but you didn't need to do this."

Ruby scoffed playfully and waved a hand. "Of course I did! It's snowy and cold out. I thought it'd be perfect to help keep you warm!" She held up a corner of her cloak and pointed to it excitedly. "And look! Now we match!"

A familiar warmth washed over Weiss. The same kind as whenever she saw Ruby do something particularly adorable. The kind that always without fail made her heart skip a beat or two. The reminder of how much she loved her.

"You're too sweet," she said, holding up the scarf once again.

Weiss had barely started getting it around her neck when Ruby popped closer to her, taking the fabric from her hands. She said a quick and peppy "Let me help!" and before Weiss could do or say anything, Ruby had already knelt in front of her and started delicately wrapping the scarf around her neck. She hummed a tune as she finished tying it up so it wouldn't unravel and sat back an inch, beaming with pride.

"There! All set!" She looked at Weiss for a moment longer before her smile fell halfway. "Wait, hold on..."

"What? Does it look bad?" Weiss looked down at herself, looking for the problem.

When she turned her head back up, she was met with the other girls face mere inches from her own. Ruby giggled and moved closer, kissing her for a long moment before backing up and standing straight.

"Now the look is complete," she said with that ridiculously adorable smile of hers.

Weiss' cheeks were warm. She was certain that her face was probably close to matching her new scarf at this point. But she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're such a dork," she sighed, shaking her head slowly. The warm emotions quickly faded as one particularly annoying thought invaded her brain. "And… don't kiss me in public anymore. Please." Ruby's face fell and Weiss immediately regretted her choice of words. Faster than she'd ever moved in her life, she backtracked with a light stutter, "I-it's not because I don't love you. I do. And I don't care if people know. Well, most people. I just..."

She took a second to look over her shoulder for any hint of yellow among the other passengers. There was none and Weiss felt a small bit of relief as she turned back to Ruby, reaching up to massage her temples. "If I have to hear Yang sing that annoying song one more time..."

She could hear the blonde's voice echo in her head as she spoke. She'd heard it enough times over the past two days whenever she tried to show Ruby even the tiniest bit of affection.

"_Weiss and Ruby sitting in a treeeee..."_

At the mention of her half-sister's name, Ruby stood rigid and put her hands over her mouth.

"Ohmigosh Yang! I totally forgot I needed to buy her something too!"

Weiss let her hands fall to her lap. She raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"...What?"

Ruby smacked herself on the forehead. "Her birthday's coming up real soon. And with all this crazy stuff happening, I totally blanked on getting her a gift!"

Familiar voices pulled both girls attention away to see Jaune and Nora ahead of Oscar and Ren, Nora waving her arms excitedly as she talked to Jaune. Weiss was able to pick up the tail end of the hyperactive girls story as they got closer.

"...And that's exactly why that kind of upgrade would be perfect for you!" she finished with a light squeal of joy, "Think about how COOL you would look!"

"Nora, I appreciate it, but that kind of blaster would probably shatter my body if I even thought about using it," Jaune sighed.

"Not after I help train you up!"

Weiss looked back at Ruby, not surprised in the slightest over the twinkle in her eyes over hearing about some sort of upgrade. She did return the older girls gaze and grinned.

"I'm gonna go grab Yang that thing. Now that our friends are here, I feel better about leaving. I'll be right back!" And with a quick wave, Ruby vanished in a tornado of rose petals, tearing off to probably the same gift shop she had gotten the scarf from.

* * *

With a final heave and a heavy thud, the last of Team RWBY's luggage was safely secured in the train car. Yang dusted off her hands and let out a low whistle.

"Alright! All that's left to do is enjoy the trip!" she said, beaming at her teammates.

Ruby let out a cheer and jumped on a top bunk in their shared room, bouncing lightly on the mattress. "This is going to be awesome!"

"You have to be five years old," Weiss commented, settling on the bed under Ruby's.

Ruby leaned over the frame and stuck her tongue out at her. "Of course it's awesome, Weiss! I haven't been on a TRAIN before!"

"Yes you have. In Mountain Glenn, remember?"

"That doesn't count!"

The team laughed at Ruby's outburst while the leader herself fake pouted on her claimed bed. Yang was the first to speak after they all calmed down.

"I don't know about you guys, but all the lifting and strapping stuff in has me starved. I'm gonna hit the dining car," she said, giving her stomach a light pat.

"I'll go with you? I could eat too," Blake chimed in.

Yang's smile fell a fraction as she shrugged one shoulder. "Sure, I guess. Company would be nice. You guys coming too?"

Weiss shook her head and held up a hand. While she hadn't really eaten anything, the nerves of being on a train hurtling her back towards Atlas killed any chance of an appetite she might have. She was surprised to hear Ruby decline the offer as well, turning her gaze upwards to the bunk above her as she listened.

"You know where we'll be," Yang said with a wave, walking with Blake in tow into the hallway of the car. She stopped with her hand on the door, looking back at them with a playful grin. "Oh, and other people will be in this room later. So don't get too crazy!"

With a wink, Yang shut the door before either of the other two could say anything. Hopefully she got the glare Weiss sent her way. Weiss mumbled under her breath and folded her arms. She knew it was completely pointless and childish to pout like a child over some light teasing. Even if said teasing was so incredibly frequent nowadays.

"Don't you have some sort of leash or gag for your sister?" she asked Ruby, looking back up at the bottom of the top bunk.

She heard her partners voice before seeing a hand wave lazily over the edge. "There's no stopping her sometimes. Last time she even _thought_ I had a crush, I didn't hear the end of it for weeks. Now that I really do have a girlfriend..." she trailed off and ended her sentence with a sound halfway between a groan and a sigh.

Weiss nodded slowly to herself, looking back at the room floor. Her train of thought turned to Winter. Was there a time she was ever teased like that? She closed her eyes in thought, going back as far as she could remember.

No, their relationship was very formal. Close but distant. Early in life, whenever Weiss did something wrong, Winter was always there to defend her. She was always front and center at every recital. Always assisting her with studies when needed. And most importantly, comforting her whenever their father would return from work angry after a White Fang attack on the company. Weiss was very happy and supportive for her sisters military pursuit, but it also meant less time at home. Less hugs, as infrequent as they already were. Less time for play. Until the day she left for the academy. And so completely set Weiss on her path to isolation.

Now unhappy with the depressing series of memories, she let out a heavy sigh. When she opened her eyes, she was met with an upside down Ruby, a small pout on her lips.

"...Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ungracefully, Ruby descended from the top bunk and stood in front of Weiss. The pout on her face grew softer and she knelt before the other girl. Taking Weiss' hands in her own, she looked her in the eyes.

"You know we won't let anything happen to you, right?" she started softly, gently squeezing her hands for emphasis, "I promised at the station. Team RWBY is here for you. _I_ am here for you. You're safe, Weiss."

As she looked down at her partner, any fears and doubts she had were wiped away. The past and her bad memories suddenly didn't matter. She left her muscles relax and was surprised at how tense she had been without realizing. Right now, she couldn't keep her eyes out of Ruby's. The silver sparkled in a certain specific way that boosted Weiss' heart rate. Just when she didn't think she could love this girl any more. Weiss smiled at her and gave her rougher hands a squeeze in return. Ruby closed her eyes and put that big adorable grin back on her face. Weiss made a split second decision and quickly leaned in as best she could in her seated position and lightly pulled the other girl closer. She left a warm kiss on Ruby's lips before straightening back up. Ruby's eyes fluttered open, a pink hue appearing on her cheeks.

**"Sneak attack** kisses aren't fair," she said, standing back up. Though there was a pout, she sounded pretty happy about it. She turned and plopped down next to Weiss, giving her a coy grin. "You know, I think I just thought of a really fun way to chase away worrying things for a while."

The smile Weiss sported fell gradually as she watched her girlfriend. Her brain started clocking into overtime as she processed what exactly the other girl just said. That… that couldn't possibly been what she meant, right? She wouldn't risk_ that_ in a room Blake and Yang would be in later, would she? She searched Ruby's face looking for some sort of hint. Ruby's eyes glinted playfully as she smiled at Weiss and… hold on, she wasn't THAT close before, was she? Weiss felt her face begin to burn. Was this really happening? Not that she hadn't thought about getting more… intimate with her. She had thought about it a few more times that she probably would have liked. This was a pretty good opportunity to advance to the next level… Yang and Blake would be gone for a long while. The blonde had a terrifying appetite. Was this Ruby's end goal all along? Slowly, Ruby lifted a hand to reach out to her…

Gently gripping Weiss' shoulder, Ruby leaned in further to close the already shrinking gap between them and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Weiss felt her heart start to beat against her ribs as she instinctively kissed her back, shifting and turning in her spot to make it easier on both of them. She let out a soft whimper at Ruby's tongue tracing her lower lip, seeking entrance. Weiss complied, leaning into the other girl a bit more with a shirt sharp inhale at the deepened kiss.

It didn't matter how many of these kisses she shared with Ruby, it always felt like the first one every time. And she loved every moment of every one. It never ceased to amaze her just how soft and gentle Ruby's lips were on her own, though she had never expected any different. As always she tasted sweet and vaguely like some sort of pastry. Weiss wrapped her tongue around Ruby's for more, which only intensified the kiss.

Weiss was pulled slightly from her bliss when she felt herself start to be pushed backwards, Ruby's grip on her shoulder tightening slightly. Weiss found herself leaning back and pulling her legs onto the bed, allowing Ruby to advance over her lap. The hand on her shoulder slowly trailed down her arm before taking her hand in a loose hold. When Weiss realized she had moved down far enough that her torso was now propped up on her elbows, a moment of clarity broke through the growing haze in her mind. She broke away from the kiss.

"W-wait… hold on..." she panted.

She took a moment to take some deep breaths to clear her mind. In this moment, she looked down at their rather compromising position. Ruby was on all fours over Weiss, the tattered ends of her cloak covering their lower halves like a blanket. Both of her knees were set around one of Weiss'. The girl in question was also panting lightly, a warm red blush across her cheeks. And her eyes—half lidded and darkened—sent Weiss' heart into more backflips.

"Ruby, I..." she started quietly.

The hungry look on Ruby's face softened and she tilted her head slightly. "...Sorry...should I stop?"

Weiss bit her lower lip. She didn't really want this to end. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal location and not quite as romantic as the few (many) times she imagined similar scenarios. Her eyes flicked nervously to the room door before returning to those pools of silver she loved so much.

Logically, she knew this would be a bad idea. A horrid idea. One that would get them, at the very least, unrelenting teasing from Yang. Unfortunately for that rational side of Weiss' brain, the rest of her wasn't really caring about any of that. The opportunity for sweet advancement in their relationship was almost too perfect right now. And Ruby initiating it all was just the cherry on top. Weiss sat up a couple of inches to successfully close the distance between them. She whispered a small and quick "Don't stop" before closing the gap, pressing her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby faltered for only a moment before returning the kiss in full. This time, there was more behind it. Mixed in with the love and care she had known for so long was desire and lust. For what was the first time, Ruby took dominance in the kiss, biting and sucking on her lips and aggressively exploring Weiss' mouth with her tongue. Weiss was drowning in it and loving every second. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the other girl shudder under her touch.

Ruby raised one hand to gently cup Weiss' cheek. She held her face for a moment before letting her fingertips ever so slowly drag down her jawline, then to her neck and down past her collarbones. Weiss couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at Ruby's feather light touch as her fingertips reached the end of her top and ghosted across her bare skin. Ruby broke their kiss only to trail a series of tiny pecks across the ex-heiress' cheek, stopping only when she reached her neck. There was a half second of pause before she lightly bit on Weiss' skin, making her inhale sharply.

Ruby stopped and pulled away just a couple inches. "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

Weiss shook her head, running a hand over her leaders shoulders comfortingly. "It's okay… you can… bite."

After a moment, Ruby returned to her place, peppering every inch of skin she could reach with tiny kisses and nips. She made her way up to Weiss' ear, catching the sensitive lobe in her teeth. Weiss gripped the fabric of Ruby's cloak and let out a shaky whimper. She squirmed and shifted almost involuntarily under the other girl, her stomach flipping and flopping as heat began building up in her core. She let out a tiny and quiet gasp feeling Ruby's hand trailing down, her index finger brushing down between her breasts. She came to a stop at the top of her dress before slowly, almost painstakingly so, hooking on the fabric. In the same fashion Ruby pulled the dress down only stopping once Weiss' full chest was uncovered. She pulled away from her gentle kiss assault to give her a once-over.

"Pink, huh? I would have thought you'd wear more...white. Or blue."

Weiss took back her arm to move over her chest, instinctively covering herself. Before she could protest the comment on her undergarments, Ruby gently moved her arm away. She gave the center of her chest a small quick kiss and Weiss realized she called upon her Semblance to do so, for a couple small rose petals fell between the two of them.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. I like it. It's a perfect mix of red and white," she paused to giggle, an angelic sound to Weiss' ears, "kind of like us. But..." the hungry look reappeared on her features as she licked her upper lip, "I think I'll like what it's hiding even more."

Weiss wasn't sure her face could get any warmer until that added comment. She felt her heart pound even harder against her ribs as Ruby trailed her fingertips over one of the cups. If she wasn't in this particular situation, Weiss would have found her new heart rate impressive and concerning, as she didn't think it was possible for it to pick up any more. A moment later, her strapless bra was pulled down in the same manner as her dress and Weiss shuddered lightly from the new chill on her bare skin. A chill despite her body getting warmer and warmer by the second.

A few seconds that seemed longer than they were passed where the only sounds in the room were Weiss' heavy pants. She fought against her embarrassment and opened one eye to look at her partner. The other girl had frozen, seemingly in a trance, her hand hovering just over one exposed breast.

"...Ruby?"

Weiss' voice seemed to break her out of her stupor. She blinked a couple times, a dark red coloring her cheeks. "S-sorry, you're just, umm… I… wow," she stuttered.

The older girl shifted in her reclined position, looking away from the girl above her. "Can you not stare so much? It's kinda..." she trailed off in a quiet hum, once again moving her arm up to cover herself. "I know I'm not… super impressive anyway, so there's not a lot TO stare at..."

When she turned her head back in Ruby's direction, Ruby leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Before Weiss could process the action, she had already pulled half an inch away with a smile. "You're perfect, Weiss," she whispered, kissing her once again.

Weiss leaned into this one to return the kiss, feeling Ruby smile against her lips. She let out a small noise of surprise at Ruby's hand gently cupping her breast. That was all Ruby needed to take dominance again, the gentleness quickly falling to desire. Weiss found it hard to keep herself quiet. She couldn't help but let out tiny squeaks as she let Ruby completely take over. She moaned into the now intense kiss feeling Ruby roll her now hardened nipple between her fingers before resuming her pawing and kneading at her flesh.

Ruby broke the kiss again, Weiss' eyes fluttering open to catch the strand of saliva connecting them still before Ruby dipped her head down to her collarbone. She bit and sucked on her skin, careful to not leave any lingering marks as she made her way down to her chest. Weiss found herself holding her breath from the feeling of Ruby's lips getting closer and closer to her other breast. She left lighter nips and kisses over the mound, hesitating only momentarily before she closed them around the nipple. Weiss shuddered from the new sensation, letting out a shaky sigh.

Reality was slowly starting to slip away from her. It felt like there was nothing else in the world besides herself and her girlfriend. With her free hand, she gently tangled and untangled her fingers in Ruby's hair, urging the girl to continue everything she was doing. Anything she did seemed to increase Ruby's fervor, much to Weiss' delight. She was now shamelessly groping every inch of breast she could reach, her tongue and teeth somehow remaining careful and gentle in their attack. It was almost getting to be too much for her to bear.

Weiss found herself puffing out her chest in an attempt to her more of her into the other girls mouth and hand, as well as twisting and gyrating her hips to satiate the rapidly growing need for some sort of friction or pressure where she was needing it most. She discovered quickly that, despite having one of Ruby's knees between her legs, it was too far away for her to attempt to grind on for relief. One of her whimpery sighs turned into one of minor frustration at this revelation. She opened her mouth, ready to begin begging Ruby to give her the release she so desperately wanted.

Before she could, Ruby released the breast her mouth held captive with an audible pop Weiss found herself liking way more than she should. She locked eyes with Weiss and tilted her head in that adorable way that would always render Weiss helpless. Especially with her hair disheveled as it was. Weiss gently stroked Ruby's cheek, adoration and love growing behind the greed and lust currently commanding her brain. Right now in this moment, there was no embarrassment, no fear of their friends coming back any second; nothing but the two of them in this space, more intimate than they had ever been.

"I love you, Ruby."

With the way the other girl looked at her, Weiss knew she was thinking the same thing. Ruby moved up a bit to gently tuck a stray lock behind Weiss' ear. When silver met blue, Ruby smiled and said in return, "I love you too, Weiss," just as softly and earnestly. Weiss felt her heart do a couple more backflips. Just when she thought cloud nine was the highest she could go, Ruby managed to help her surpass that. She moved in for another kiss, which Weiss graciously accepted. They held it for a few long moments before breaking apart. Ruby leaned in, touching their foreheads together.

"Can I keep showing you just how much I love you?"she asked softly.

Weiss felt a hit blush rise to her cheeks. She smiled and rubbed her nose against Ruby's.

"I did say 'don't stop', didn't I?"

With a smirk, Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead, moving her hand to slowly trail her fingertips up the older girls thigh. Weiss shuddered lightly with a low groan.

"You don't have to take your time, you know..." she mumbled.

Ruby simply hummed in amusement, drawing little swirls and waves up and over the tights, gradually meandering up her inner thigh, her hand now completely up the ex-heiress' dress. She sat back a little, eyes flicking between Weiss' face and legs as two fingers found their goal. She dragged her fingers up her slit, pressing just hard enough to have her feel it through her tights and panties, but light enough to stay teasing. Weiss gasped at her touch, her hips involuntarily raising a bit. The action served to pull another amused hum out of Ruby as she repeated her action with a bit more pressure around her covered clit. Weiss stifled herself, gripping to the sheets under her and found herself spreading her legs further for even easier access. Despite her face being completely on fire with one of the most embarrassing things she'd ever done, Weiss only wanted more.

Thankfully, Ruby was on the same page and Weiss wouldn't have to reduce herself to begging. Even if the thought did cross her mind and only serve to turn her on further. Ruby had stopped her teasing to reach for the top of Weiss' tights, pausing only momentarily to reposition herself to make her next action easier. She drew a tiny circle on her lower stomach before twisting her wrist around and shimmying her hand between skin and fabric to cup around her sex. Starting slow and methodically, Ruby began to rub around and between her lower lips making sure to give extra attention to her clit with each stroke. Weiss found herself biting her lip in an effort to keep herself quiet. A battle she was rapidly losing. No matter how had she tried, pants, whimpers, squeaks, and moans escaped her with every motion of Ruby's hand. Following her girlfriends motions, Weiss found herself starting to move her hips in time in search for more friction. Keeping the same pace, Ruby moved herself closer, putting her mouth to her ear and giving her a small kiss.

"You're really cute like this," she said in a half whisper, causing Weiss to let out a shaky whimper. She gave the little nub she was teasing a light pinch before teasing around her entrance. "Can I…?"

Weiss, who was finding it incredibly difficult to form words, settled for nodding quickly before burying her face between Ruby's shoulder and neck. The younger girl hummed a disapproving tune before moving her body away, successfully removing the embarrassment shelter.

"Sorry, but I want to see your face,"

She punctuated her sentence by slipping her index finger in, causing Weiss to squeak. She started off pumping her finger slow and methodical like before, but quickly fell into a steady rhythm. She kept her thumb pressed to Weiss' clit to apply continued rubs and pressure with every thrust, sending waves upon waves of pleasure all through Weiss' body. It was all getting to be absolutely more than she could handle. All attempts to silence herself were getting thrown out the window. With the strength in the arm that was keeping her torso propped up rapidly depleting, Weiss let herself fall back onto the bed, writhing under Ruby's touch. In between her whimpers and breathy moans came calls of Ruby's name. Each call seemed to only fuel her fervor, her hand gradually picking up speed and intensity.

Weiss' breath hitched as she felt Ruby insert a second finger, curling slightly to tease that special spot that made Weiss temporarily see stars. Ruby settled on a faster tempo and Weiss matched her with her own hips gyrating, her cries of pleasure now louder and more frequent. She didn't care if anyone could hear her anymore. Lava itself felt like it was building up in the pit of her stomach and warmed her entire body from her core to head to toe. And still she needed more. Raising a slightly unsteady hand to the other girl, she lifted her head up as much as she could.

"R-Ruby… can-can you… kiss me?" she pleaded in-between pants.

Ruby gave her a warm smile before moving herself to reach her, keeping her hand in place as best she could. She continued her pace as their lips connected, letting out a small noise of surprise as Weiss wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her as close as possible. Weiss kissed her hungrily, practically forcing her tongue into her mouth. Ruby fell out of sync for only a second as she adjusted to the new intensity from the older girl. Weiss found herself squeezing her knees into Ruby's hips, somehow keeping herself from wrapping her legs around her completely. The fleeting thought of crossing some sort of embarrassment line briefly passed through her mind around everything else.

And then Ruby surpassed herself by sliding in a third finger, forcing Weiss to break the kiss she pulled her into to gasp and moan form the sensation. The tension that had been building up in her core was now at its tipping point. She found herself grabbing at Ruby's back, clawing at her through her cloak and shirt. Her partner didn't seem to mind, even making small sounds of contentment and pleasure in response to the wild touches over her back, waist, hair—anywhere Weiss could reach. She was starting to pant from the exertion, her hand now moving as fast as her wrist could move without calling upon her Semblance. Weiss couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, there was a small break and relief in the tightness that had been building in Weiss for so long. Her breaths quickened and her voice raised a quarter of an octave with every moan and whine she let out. She held tight to Ruby's cloak, holding on to the fabric and girl like she would fall off the planet if she let go. Ruby curled her fingers up again, putting all her focus on that inner spot once more, her thumb putting more pressure on her clit. It was just what Weiss needed to be pushed over the edge.

"R-R-Ruby! I-I'm…!"

And then, for a few very brief moments, Weiss saw nothing but white. Her body shook with light tremors she tried on some very low level to suppress, but ultimately failed. Just as she failed to restrain her vocal cords from letting out cries of pure ecstasy. As she rode out her high, breathing became easier, the stars and spots in her eyes faded, and all the heat and tension in her body melted out through her core. When she got to the end of her climax, she felt her muscles try to collapse on her. It was suddenly incredibly difficult to move anything at all. Weiss succumbed to her sudden weakness and completely collapsed on the bed, her breaths coming in heavy and shaky as she recovered from it all. There was no way she was in any kind of modest position and she found herself not caring in the slightest. She felt Ruby remove her hand slowly and felt her shift away on the mattress.

On trembling arms and with only a little bit of a struggle, Weiss propped herself up on her elbows and turned her half-lidded gaze to Ruby. Ruby had sat back a small distance and was currently staring curiously at her hand. With only a fraction of a seconds hesitation, she closed her eyes and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Weiss felt a new level of embarrassment rise up as she watched.

"Wh...what are you…?!" she weakly called.

Ruby let out a content sigh before taking her fingers out of her mouth. She looked down at Weiss, a hint of mischief behind her smile. "I think I'm going to want more of that taste next time,"

Weiss fall back on her back again, hiding her face in her hands with a small groan. There were far too many implications behind that sentence than she could process at this point. She bounced lightly as the mattress shifted from Ruby changing positions again. Taking her hands off her face, Weiss looked over to find Ruby had pulled herself up next to her between herself and the wall. Once the young leader decided she was in the right spot, she reached over and gently pulled Weiss' bra and dress up into their proper places. Without missing a beat, she laid herself down next to her, laying her arm over her stomach and pulling her close in a gentle squeeze. Weiss managed to turn over on her side and faced Ruby, throwing an arm around her and pulling herself closer. She let out a content sigh of her own, nuzzling her nose into Ruby's chin.

"Feel better?" Ruby asked gently, giving her forehead a light kiss.

Weiss nodded, finally able to catch her breath. "Yeah… yeah I do,"

Ruby kissed her forehead again. "Good. That makes me happy,"

The two girls laid like that for a little, just enjoying each others warmth and company. Weiss moved first, lightly kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, lowering her head to nuzzle her collar, "...Do...do you want me to help you too?"

Ruby hummed in thought, lightly rubbing Weiss' back. "I don't think we have time. Yang and Blake might be coming back soon."

Weiss froze up. She had completely forgotten about her teammates return. If she was going to be honest with herself, she had forgotten about their entire existence. She lightly gripped Ruby, somehow pulling herself closer. "We can stay like this for a little longer then, right?"

Ruby kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, of course we can."

* * *

The door to the room opened up almost in a slam.

"Man, I am SO stuffed!" Yang said as she entered the room.

Weiss looked up from her book at her teammates return. "Do you have to be that loud?" she asked with a frown.

Yang stuck her tongue out at her before pulling herself up onto her bunk. "So what did you guys do? Anything naughty~?" she teased, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed.

Weiss scoffed and returned to her book, hoping Yang didn't see the blush she knew she was sporting. "Nothing of the sort," she lied, "do you ever have anything else on your mind, Yang?"

"We played some games," Ruby called from her bunk, sitting up, "it was close, but we got in a draw."

"Oh yeah, sis? How'd it go?"

Weiss tuned out whatever else Ruby and Yang were saying in their conversation. She found herself unable to read any further and her eyes drifted up to Blake, who hadn't made a sound since entering the room. She found the Faunus watching her curiously. Something about her look made Weiss uneasy. She shifted in her seated position under the calm stare. Blake blinked a couple times and lightly sniffed the air, her eyes widening as she did so. She looked back at Weiss, trying to hold back a smile. In that moment, Weiss knew that Blake knew. She felt her face catch fire as they held their small staring contest. Weiss mouthed a 'Don't you say a word' at her, hoping the glare she was sending was at least a little intimidating. Blake nodded and made the motion of zipping her mouth shut before making her way to her own bunk.

Weiss cleared her throat and crossed her legs, closing the book on her lap. She looked up at the part of Ruby's cloak that was dangling over the bed and smiled. There were many times since her first days at Beacon that she was glad Ruby was in her life. And even though she wanted nothing more than to be as close to her as possible right now, she could settle for the small distance for the time being. Soon they'd be in Argus. There would be plenty of time to cuddle. Already she was beginning to plan to get some long amount time alone with her. She really wanted to repay Ruby for everything, after all. Waiting just a little bit longer wouldn't be that hard.


End file.
